SO MANY THINGS FORGOTTEN
by CrystalTears3
Summary: Both Sarah and Jareth reflect on the past. Will they be able to pick up where they left off?This whole story is a songfic!!
1. So Many Things

SO MANY THINGS  
  
Sarah Williams threw her arms out and spun in circles like a carefree child. She finally had her own apartment. No more meddling Karen, no more overprotective father and best of all no more baby brother invading her privacy. However, after eyeing the mountain of furniture and boxes the moving men had dumped in her living room, she wished they could be there to help.  
  
"No Sarah!" she said mentally scolding herself "You wanted to be independent, start by rearranging your own apartment!"  
  
With a sigh she grabbed a ponytail holder,tied up her long dark hair and began pulling box after box off the furniture. All the furniture she had was given to her by her father and Karen from her old room which, coinicidently, was now Karen's exercise room. With a grunt, Sarah began pulling her dresser and desk into her new bedroom. She struggled to pull the desk along the rough carpeted floor, sliding her feet backwards, she closed her eyes tight and through her head back, and pulled with all the strength she could muster. She hadn't noticed the leg of the old desk catching on the door frame. She took one last deep breath and on the next inhale pulled as hard as her small arms would allow. The desk leg not being able to take the pressure, snapped tipping the desk over spilling the drawers out as well as their contents. Sarah cursed under her breath, reminding herseld to thank her parents for giving her such safe and stable furniture.  
  
" I needed a break anyway" she said to herself.  
  
She dragged her tired feet into her kitchen and grabbed a luke warm soda then into the living room and turned on her cd player. Sipping at her soda she moved her head back and forth from shoulder to shoulder working out the tension. She took a deep breath and let the music wash over her, cooling her nerves and messaging her aching muscles. She glanced over at the broken desk that now laid in the hallway. Rolling her eyes she began picking up the small treasures from her childhood that had been spilled all over the floor, family pictures, her drawings, some of the few letters her mother had sent to her when she was younger. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a small red leather bound book, lying next to it was a small doll with wild yellowish hair. Sarah's mouth dropped open. my god she thought to herself How could I have forgotten? about the labyrinth, about saving Toby, about her friends, about......  
  
"Jareth" she whispered aloud.  
  
Even thinking about him was like having a steel claw grab ahold of her heart. All her memories came back to her like a bolt of lightening.  
  
She remembered her friends disappearing after the victory party. She had never felt more alone after Hoggle, who was the last to leave, vanished. It wasn't because her friends were gone, she knew she could call on them whenever she needed , it was because she Jareth hadn't come to say goodbye. She didn't think that she had really destroyed him she thought that she had just won her brother back. She had sat up that night thinking about her adventure, thinking about Jareth. If she had know that her last words to him would destroy his creation as well as him, and that he wasn't coming back for her, she would have wanted to say more. She had fallen in love with him when he first gazed into her eyes in the ballroom. She had felt him watching over her every step throught the labyrinth. But that was over now. He wasn't watching over her anymore.  
  
The now adult Sarah sat in the hallway, leaning up against the wall. She ran her thumb gentley over the dolls face. Remembering how she had tried to call upon him so many times after that. He never answered, perhaps that was the reason she put it as far back in her memories as possible. As the next song on her cd began to play a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
And so many things I'd forgotten In a world that we shared  
  
With so many things for the asking Never ask for the madness there.  
  
Strange how I find myself so often on a distant shore.  
  
He had given her what she had wanted from the very beginning. He took her brother away and took her out of the house that seemed to cage her. From the moment she reached the underground she had gotten everything from him all she had to do was play his game.  
  
There's only one thing that's confusing, was it you was it me?  
  
With so many questions unanswered, was that part of your mystery?  
  
Strange how I find myself so often on a distant shore.  
  
Had he done things for her because she asked him or because he wanted to see her win? Wanted to test her strength? Or maybe he did it because he had fallen in love with her as well. She would never know she would never see him after their last confrontation. So much she still wanted to know. Sarah curled her legs up to rest her head on her knees as she wiped away her tears on her shirt sleeve.  
  
" Stop it right now Sarah Williams!" she said to herself "It's been years, he's forgotten all about you! Grow up!" the sound of her last words echoed through her bare apartment and for the first time since moving in Sarah realized how alone she really was.  
  
Strange how I find myself so often on a distant shore.........  
  
In the far distance of the underground, a man in all black with wild golden hair stared with mismatched eyes into a crystal ball at a beautiful young woman tenderly holding a small doll in his likeness. The king of the goblins gave a satisfied smile as the crystal disappeared and in it's place a white owl took to flight.  
  
***** more to come more to come this entire fic is going to be based around songs as most of my work is. The song is called "So Many Things" and is sung by the wonderful Sarah Brightman and is no way shape or form mine. ***** 


	2. If Ever I Would Leave You

If Ever I Would Leave You  
  
*****Hiya!!! If you haden't noticed yet this entire fic will be a songfic cause afterall, the labyrinth was  
  
sorta a musical right? anyway on with the story.  
  
Jareth sat alone in his throne room. Normally, there were goblins running around playing and laughing, but this evening the king was in a foul mood and everyone knew better to stay away.  
  
Jareth was now married, not by his choice but he needed a heir. His wife of 3 years was the fairy princess Illiyana. He didn't love her and she felt the same about him. Through their union Jareth was able to regain his powers back after the young girl had defeated him. Later, he found that his new wife  
  
could not bare children and only a few months ago became very ill and was now bedridden.  
  
Jareth stared out the window his face a mix of lonliness and boredom. A crystal appeared in his hand  
  
"Show me Sarah" He commanded.  
  
The small crystal glowed brightly the light then formed inside the call revealing a beautiful young woman spinning in circles and laughing childishly, the laugh of innocents and carefree. Jareth gave a regretful smile. He remembered even after there last confrontation, she called for him but he was to weak and exhausted to move between worlds with his powers not fully restored. His heart ached everytime she called to him, he would watch her cry herself to sleep everynight frustrated he could not go to her, to comfort her. After his marriage his power was restored he would patiently for her to call  
  
but the words were never spoken and Jareth was forced into a loveless marriage full of bitterness loneliness and regret. He never stopped watching her though, he watched her turn from a teenage girl into a woman more beautiful then the night they met. He knew every curve of her face, every emotion, every ounce of pain and happiness she ever felt. She had forgotten about the labyrinth her friends and about him.  
  
"Sarah" Jareth whispered  
  
He stared out at the full moon that light up the underground making it glow.  
  
If ever I would leave you  
  
It wouldn't be in summer  
  
Seeing you in summer I never would go  
  
Your hair streaked with sunlight  
  
Your lips red as flame  
  
Your face with a luster that puts gold to shame  
  
He remembered the countless times he would watch her wolk through the park alone; her face always wore a dreamy expression, her hair bounced back and forth behind her, sun shining off it would always make it look golden red. How beautiful she was becoming. She looked up to the sky and smiled, Jareth ran a finger down the small crystal wishing to touch her face.  
  
But if I were to leave you  
  
It wouldn't be in Autum  
  
How I'd leave in Autum I never would know  
  
I've seen how you sparkle when fall nips the air  
  
I know you in Autum and I must be there.  
  
Jareth was watching when Sarah's first and last boyfriend since then broke up with her. The boy/goblin now served Jareth his breakfast every morning. No one would ever come close to being good enough for his Sarah. He watched her tears falling as she ran home that night. She sat down on the steps in front of her house looking out into the distance, Jareth touched the crystal as if wiping away her tears.  
  
And could I leave you running merrilly through the snow  
  
Or on a wintery evening when you catch the fires glow.  
  
He watched as she played. Toby and Merlin at her heels chasing her as they ran around the white covered yard, building snowmen and making snow angels. After, she and Toby would come in and drink hot chocolate as they sat by the warm fire while Sarah told incredible stories. He was always happy to see that even thought she was getting older she never lost her childlike imagination. But the stories were never about her adventure in the labyrinth or her friends or the goblin king.  
  
If ever I would leave you  
  
How could it be in springtime  
  
Knowing how in Springtime I'm bewitched by you so  
  
Jareth loved watching her at night sitting on the windowsill, how the soft moonlight would cause her hair to glow and her eyes to sparkle like starlight reflecting the beautiful thoughts that ran through her mind.  
  
"Jareth"  
  
Jareth snapped form his thoughts and looked around the empty room. Sarah he thought to himself.  
  
He held up the crystal. The once carefree girl he saw earlier was now sitting curled up on the floor holding a doll that resembled him. He smiled in anticipation. She remembered.  
  
"Say the words Sarah" He said looking at her though the crystal  
  
She remembered now. He reminded himself to be patient she would call upon him soon. She had to. Jareth snmiled and dropped the crystal, it floated gracefully to the floor then simply disappeared in the background, a white owl flew out the window and out towards the moon.  
  
Oh no not in springtime, summer ,winter or fall  
  
No never sould I leave you at all.  
  
***** More to come more to come hopefully soon I have it written down just depends on when I can get to writting it. So remember I'm not lazy just busy =P The second song also does not belong to me and is in the movie/play Camelot and if you haven't guessed the name of the song is " If Ever I would Leave You" 


	3. How Can I Not Love You

How Can I Not Love You  
  
Sarah sank into the tub filled with steaming water. She pressed a hot rag to her face which was red from crying. She put her head back and closed her eyes. At this point she wished she could turn her thoughts off, she was playing out all her actions while she was in the labyrinth.  
  
"Coulda shoulda woulda" she said aloud, smiling for the first time since her memory came back.  
  
Her smile disappeared when she thought of Jareth once again. The look in his eyes when she spoke the words; sad,disappointed. She got out of the bath, dried, and put on her nightgown. She looked over at the goblin king statue at the corner of her dresser I wish it could be the real thing she thought to herself.  
  
Outside a white owl sat on a tree branch watching her.  
  
" Say the words Sarah"  
  
Sarah looked up at her image in the mirror then back at the doll. Walking over to her window she noticed the white barn owl perched on the tree right outside.  
  
" No, it can't be" she said covering her mouth in disbelief.  
  
With that Sarah through the window open and yelled out into the night  
  
"I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY RIGHT NOW!"  
  
there was a flash of light in front of her she threw her arms up to shield her eyes. There was a silence and when Sarah opened her eyes she was no longer in her apartment or even her night gown for that matter. She was now in the ballroom now much like the one she and Jareth danced in, only this time all the people were gone. She now wore a blue shimmery dress,. It was spagetti strapped with a tight bodice and long flowing skirt it had matching blue gloves that went just past her elbows.Her hair was down and fell down her back in soft curls as well as the flowers tied into her hair and the glitter that laced every curl.  
  
Sarah walked into the center of the floor taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Is everything to your satisfaction?" came a low seductive british voice.  
  
Sarah felt a chill go down her spine as she turned around to see Jareth leaning against a column wearing the same outfit he wore their last time in the ballroom. He also wore a smug smile. Sarah stared in disbelief she had almost forgotten how handsome he was.  
  
"Jareth" sarah said before taking a few steps towards him then stopping remembering he still was the goblin king. "What do you want with me?" She said straightening up and raising her head defiantly.  
  
Jareth's smile widened remembering that look.  
  
"It was you who called for me"  
  
Sarah mentally smacked herself Duh "Why now?" she whispered "Why did you come now? Why didn't you come the night after the labyrinth?"  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. Seing this Jareth's smile faded  
  
"I wasn't strong enough" he said "but I heard you call for me Sarah" Sarah hadn't seen him moving closer to her as he spoke."A day didn't go by that I didn't think about you. I've always been with you even when you had forgotten. He lifted her face up to his and for the first time since their dance so many years ago, she came face to face with him. Sarah's sadness turned to anger.  
  
"What else could I do but forget!" she yelled " I thought that you had forgotten about me!" He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up once again.  
  
"Never" he said smiling.  
  
" Jareth I....I loved you, I never told you then. I was just a child. Even when I forgot about the labyrinth you were still in my heart." Her words poured from her mouth like it was last time she would ever see him. Maybe it was,maybe this was a dream. But then she felt Jareth's breath on her face and realized how real it was.  
  
"And I have loved you Sarah Williams since the moment you first stood up to me and I still do."  
  
Sarah looked at him in shock yet her heart raced with happiness. In those few words he had answered all her questions. " I never stopped either" she said smiling as she threw her arms around his waist and pressed her head to his velvet covered shoulder. areth rested his chin atop her head and kissed it. He had waited for this moment,having Sarah in his arms he felt complete, like the king he was. But then reality set in and he pulled from the embrace. Sarah looked up at him in confusion. They stood there in silence before Jareth began circling the dance floor with his hands behind his back and his head down in deep thought thinking of the right words to make her understand.  
  
"Sarah" he began" After you left my kingdom I became weak without my powers and because of that it was in danger of being attacked by those trying to harness it's power, the labyrinth is more powerful then you think." He paused and looked at her briefly making sure she was understanding. " In order for me to gain back my powers and keep the labyrinth I had to join with another kingdom that could heal me and there is only one way to do that" He stopped again hoping that she would understand and he would not have to say the words aloud. From the look on her face she didn't. He walked up to her as graceful as a panther and put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her dark eyes. " I had to marry Sarah and I did. There is no way that I can leave her, It would mean war and my kingdom is not fully restored."  
  
Sarah remained still. her expression the same but the tears began to well up in her eyes and as she blinked spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Without saying a word, she turned from him and began to walk away before she had reached the end of the ballroom she heard him call out to her.  
  
"Sarah please don't run from me again!"  
  
She walked back up to him calmly and looked deep into his eyes. Her emotions spilled over and she began pounding her fists against his chest.  
  
"You let me believe you loved me! You let me pour my heart out to you! It's all just another game again ISN'T IT!" She was screaming now and her tears were like streams of fire rolling down her face. Jareth grabbed her tiny wrists and held her tight, she struggled against him before collapsing into his arms.  
  
"No more games Sarah, I swear. I don't love her nor does she love me. It was the only way" He stroked her hair soothingly his voice soft and low almost nostalgic." If I didn't get my power back we would never be able to have these confessions face to face. If we can't be togther after tonight, at least we know the truth. I love you Sarah."  
  
Sarah body shook for awhile as Jareth held onto to her as if she would break if he let go. Her sobs soon quieted and her breathing became normal. She worked up enough courage to look up at him. Jareth smiled down at her and wiped away her remaining tears,he brought his lips down to her ear.  
  
"Dance with me" he whispered.  
  
Sarah said nothing only put her head to his shoulder and moved in time with him, as music began to play from nowhere.  
  
Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
  
Cannot love,cannot kiss, cannot have each other  
  
must be strong and we must let go cannot say what our hearts must know  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
Cannot dream, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
  
Cannot feel how we feel must pretend it's over  
  
Must be brave and we must go on  
  
Cannot say what we've known all along  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
How can I not love you..........  
  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
  
Cannot say what we've known all along  
  
How can I not love you?  
  
What do I tell my heart?  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
How can I not love you.....when you are gone  
  
When the song had ended Sarah looked up at Jareth who ws trying his best to hold back his emotions..  
  
" I'll always be with you Sarah even if you can't see me, I'm with you" He whispered in her ear sliding his finger down her cheek.  
  
"I love you Jareth"  
  
As Jareth pulled his lips closer to hers, Sarah tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She felt nothing. When she opened them again she was back in her apartment laying in her bed. On one of her pillows there was a small rose with a note attached that simly read " FOREVER". Sarah pulled the pillow to her chest and cried herself to sleep. Away in the goblin castle, Jareth sat alone once again in the throne room lovingly touching the crystal that held the image of his heart broken Sarah.  
  
*****Well that did it for this fic. But It isn't the end I am gonna do a sequel (I wouldn't let it end like that!!!) The song is How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez another song I do not own. Oh and thank you sooooo much for the nice reviews!!!! Buh bye 


End file.
